


Concert Bliss

by BlueKhaos



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and her best friend learn that EXO is bringing their Exo'luxion tour to North America. When they both purchase tickets and attend the concert, the reader experiences a series of unforgettable moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, y'all! I'm back at it again with another one-shot. I was really excited to write this fic especially since I was lucky to attend the concert in NY/NJ myself. The funny thing is that my bias is Baekhyun lollll. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were currently waiting outside of your best friend’s house as you listened to music on your phone. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your excited nerves for tonight’s big event. You were finally going to achieve your dreams of seeing EXO live at their Exo’luxion concert. Even better, you were going to see your bias, Park Chanyeol.

Two months before, you and your best friend heard rumors about the famous Korean pop group. According to different sources, they were planning to bring their concert tour to North America. To your utmost delight, you found out that the rumors were indeed true.

When it was time for purchasing the concert tickets, you found yourself at your best friend’s house armed with your cellphones and laptops. Both of you were prepared to square off against the thousands of other EXO fans who wanted the tickets just as badly. To your luck, both of you were able to get pit tickets close to the stage.

After a couple of minutes, your friend walked out of her house with a huge grin plastered on her face. A smile grew on your lips as you shared her happiness.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” your best friend said as she gave you a quick hug.

“Me neither. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to go to one of their concerts,” you responded as you both began to head towards the train station.

“Man, I don’t know how I’m going to handle seeing Baekhyun’s beautiful face up close,” your friend sighed as she fawned over the talented singer. “I’m going to die today.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her words.

“You’ll survive, I promise,” you reassured her as you both reached the train station. “I’m just happy to be in the same room as Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol, the tall and clumsy rapper, stole your heart when you decided to watch an episode of Roommate. It wasn’t his looks that drew you towards him (even though he was incredibly handsome), but his respectfulness towards others and his goofy character.

Most of all, you respected his passion for music since you were someone who thoroughly reveled in it. Just hearing Chanyeol’s sonorous voice or the lyrics that spilled from his lips when he was rapping or singing always captured your attention.

It just seemed that he never failed to make you smile.

The train pulled up to the station and you and your friend entered one of the cars. You both spent the next hour and a half chatting, growing even giddier when you noticed fellow EXO-L’s entering the train from the different stops. After a while, you reached your stop and the two of you headed to the venue where the concert was going to be held.

Arriving at the venue, you were greeted by the sight of long lines of thrilled fans wrapping around the building and down the sidewalks. At first, you were slightly confused, not knowing where the lines began and ended. After speaking to some fans and security, you and your friend were able to find your spots on the line. Fortunately, you were right near the entrance to the building.

Patiently and anxiously, the two of you waited outside along with the hundreds of other fans as chatter and good vibes filled the atmosphere around you. Soon enough, the doors opened and you found yourselves hurriedly making your way through the large venue and towards the stage.

The pit area filled up rather quickly, causing you and your friend to be pushed up against the numerous bodies that shared the floor area with you. Nonetheless, your anticipation outweighed the small discomfort that you felt. Your eyes scanned the stage, briefly wondering which side your bias would be standing at.

Thirty minutes and one packed arena later, the lights dimmed and the deafening screams of excited fans filled the air. Your heart thumped hard in your chest as adrenaline flowed throughout your veins. In a few minutes, EXO would be making their grand entrance into the arena.

Music vibrated throughout the spacious room and colorful strobe lights danced in the dark as a projection graced the large partitioned walls that shielded your favorite idols. Then slowly, but surely, those very same walls began to pull apart, revealing the darkened silhouettes of several figures.

Suddenly, the lights brightened up the stage that EXO stood on and the first song of the night began to play. An enthusiastic yell left your mouth as you cheered for the eight members who danced rhythmically across the stage.

Taking your time to look at each member, your eyes finally landed on Chanyeol. You drank in his form as he danced flawlessly, not missing a single beat. He was decked out in a golden blazer with a white button up as well as tight black slacks that outlined his long legs. He had also dyed his hair again which was now a snowy gray color.

Unconsciously, you bit your bottom lip as your thoughts went somewhere less than pure. You were quickly brought back to reality when the song ended and the loud cheers erupted once again.

After a couple more songs, the boys briefly went backstage for a quick change of clothes and returned back. You grinned as they made their way to the front of the extended stage and you were thrilled that Chanyeol was standing on your side of the arena.

The pictures of Chanyeol that you had seen millions of times on the internet did not do him any justice. He was extremely attractive up close and you grew flustered at the thought. As Suho and the other members of EXO addressed the fans, you noticed Chanyeol taking in his surroundings.

Using a hand to shield his eyes from the bright lights, he peered into the boisterous crowd as if trying to remember the faces of each fan. A smile graced his lips, seemingly happy to be in a new city with a host of fans from all walks of life. You smiled as well, feeling blessed to see your bias in such a blissful state.

Watching as Chanyeol’s dark eyes roamed over the faces in the crowd, you were suddenly caught off guard when they had landed on you. Slowly, your eyes widened in response when you realized that his eyes hadn’t shifted away from your direction.

You felt your cheeks burning under the gaze of your bias, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. Something about the way he looked at you made your heart flutter, but you weren’t quite sure what it was that you were feeling.

Were you joyful because he had acknowledged your existence? Or was it because he was looking at you as if he was seeing something clearly for the first time?

_‘Don’t be stupid, Y/N. This isn’t a fanfiction, so chill,’_ you thought as you tried not to delude yourself.

The small moment between you and the lanky rapper was broken when Suho had asked him a question. Recovering quickly, a goofy grin formed on Chanyeol’s face as he answered the older boy and began talking to the crowd. He explained how excited he was to be in a brand new city and once he had ended his speech, you noticed that his eyes were on you once again. You swallowed dryly, not mentally prepared for this dream-like situation.

_‘Scratch that. This could potentially end up on some type of fanfic bullshit and I wouldn’t give a damn.’_

You were curious as to how the hell you got such a handsome boy’s attention. You were just a fan, and nothing more, so why was this happening?

You wanted to confirm that you weren’t going crazy, so you turned towards your best friend, only to find her missing.

_‘Oh shit. Did the crowd push her somewhere else?’_ you panicked slightly _. ‘Dammit, why’d she have to be so short?’_

Struggling a bit, you pulled out your phone from your jeans pocket and was about to text your friend when you realized you had a message from her. You giggled slightly when you read her message.

‘Lol, don’t worry, Y/N. I’m still alive anD HOLY SHIT DO YOU SEE BAEKHYUN’S THIGHS???’

_‘Bless her sweet soul and her obsession with thighs,’_ you thought amusedly.

You put your phone back into your pocket and looked back up to see EXO getting ready for their next dance. You watched as Chanyeol got into his place on the stage. Once again, he glanced in your direction and you couldn’t help but smile when you realized that he remembered your spot in the crowd.

The next thing you knew, a similar smile danced on his lips as he shyly looked away and prepared himself for their next performance.

Your heart skipped a beat, now knowing fully well that you had been the source of his smile and sudden shyness.

This was going to be a long and wonderfully torturous night.

~~~~~~

An hour had passed and the concert was in full swing. At this point, you and Chanyeol had several staring contests with you dying a little each time.

The rapper seemed to enjoy teasing you, making sure to face your direction as often as he could when certain songs required tantalizing body rolls and sinful hip gyrations. Whenever it was his turn to rap or sing, he would intentionally lock his dark eyes with yours as if challenging you to break the connection.

Even worse, this was all done with a smirk on his beautiful face.

Regardless, you enjoyed this secret little game that you both were playing. You felt special, knowing that he was putting on a show just for you and not the energetic crowd that surrounded the both of you.

As for him, he thoroughly enjoyed having your eyes on him. The way your gaze traced over his body made him feel utterly incredible and he was more than willing to give you his undivided attention as he danced so enticingly for you.

You both didn’t want this game to end.

The show eventually came towards its final performance, leaving a bittersweet feeling in your heart. You were absolutely grateful to have spent this time singing along with your favorite pop group, but it was agonizing knowing that they’d leave soon and everything would go back to normal.

Most of all, you were going to miss Chanyeol and his charms.

As EXO sung to the audience, the members walked around the stage, waving to the fans that gave them an unforgettable experience. You waved to them, shouting their names energetically whenever they passed your side of the stage. When Chanyeol had made his way to your side, the ball of energy that you had quickly died down.

Chanyeol beamed at the fans as he waved to as many as he could. When his eyes landed on you, his smile faltered slightly, but not enough to worry his fans. You gave him a strained smile, trying to keep your feelings together as you tried not to look upset in front of your bias. Giving a slight nod in your direction, he finally walked away to meet with the rest of his group.

The famous idols gave their audience a final bow, signaling the end of one of the most amazing concerts that you had been lucky to attend. They walked towards the back of the stage, their goodbyes still ringing out in the air as the fans cheered the name “EXO” with great pride. Just as gracefully as they had come, they walked away with the aching hearts of their fans.

You remained in your spot, looking at the now empty stage with slightly teary eyes. You couldn’t help the sadness that washed over you, but the happiness that you also felt prevented the tears from falling.

It was as if the entire experience had been nothing but dream.

You weren’t quite ready to go home like many of the other fans that had lingered around, but you knew security would be kicking you all out soon. A tap on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts and you turned around to see your best friend.

“Dude, that concert was freaking amazing! And let me tell you, Baekhyun wrecked me with his eye contact,” rambled your best friend. She nudged your side playfully while winking at you. “Any luck with Chanyeol?”

“Let’s put it this way. He’s never coming off my bias list,” you responded with a grin.

“Yo, damn. I see you got some action too,” joked your friend.

Just as you were about to respond, two security guards walked over to the both of you. Not wanting any trouble, you both took that as your cues to leave. When the two of you were about to walk off, you heard one of the guards call out.

“Excuse me miss, but another fan reported that you took an item that she had bought at the venue.”

You frowned, wondering exactly when this had happened as you were too occupied with staring at Chanyeol all night.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I think you got the wrong person. Plus, as you can see, I only brought a bag small enough for my wallet and keys.”

“You still need to come with us to resolve the matter with the other fan,” sighed the guard.

A few fans that were still in the arena watched on in curiosity, but not really bothered by the fact that someone had gotten in trouble at the concert.

“I’m not going without my friend,” you replied in annoyance. “This still doesn’t make any sense. Who the hell reported this?”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about leaving your friend. She’s in trouble for shoving people during the performance,” added the other guard.

“What the hell?” questioned your best friend. “I didn’t shove anyone! If anyone got shoved, it was me because of how many people were in the pit! Plus, I was in the front so there wasn’t anyone to be shoving to begin with.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re coming with us to settle this issue,” responded the second guard.

Not wanting to make the situation any worse, you both followed the guards. You couldn’t believe that your night of fun had been ruined by some asshole fans. You had heard reports of things happening at the other concerts, but you weren’t expecting to be dealing with any problems yourself. It was even stranger that your best friend had gotten in trouble considering that you weren’t together the whole night.

After several minutes of walking through brightly lit hallways and bumping into some staff members of the large venue, the four of you stopped at an opened doorway leading into a darkened room.

“I swear if they’re trying to kidnap us, someone is going to die and it ain’t gonna be us,” whispered your friend. You smacked her shoulder to quiet her.

“Wait here,” said one of the guards as they both entered the room.

“I thought we were going to an office or something?” you said, feeling somewhat suspicious of their intentions. “Maybe they had to make a stop or something?”

“I don’t know what they’re doing, but they need to hurry up ‘cause I need to pee,” complained your best friend. “But doesn’t that room look a bit strange? Isn’t this the back stage?”

You narrowed your eyes and peered into the dimly lit room. Your expression changed when you realized that your friend was actually correct. You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat.

“Oh my God. Is this some kind of joke? Did you find some type of backstage passes and didn’t tell me about it?” you began asking your friend.

“I swear on my ass that I purchased no such thing. You were with me when we purchased the tickets,” panicked your friend.

Before you could ask her another question, the two guards came back out. Composing yourselves, you waited for them to tell you both what was going on.

“They’ll be coming out soon,” said one of the guards briefly to the two of you as they started to walk away.

“What?” you asked as you gave them a bewildered look. “Who the hell are you talking about, man?”

“You’ll see,” replied the other guard without stopping. As soon as those words left his mouth, you heard footsteps coming from the darkened doorway. It was in this very moment that you understood facing the doorway was your greatest mistake because standing there was the rapper that you had grown to love.

Park Chanyeol.

You weren’t sure if you had stopped breathing or if you had died during the concert and unknowingly went to heaven, but you were standing at least two feet away from your bias. You were also surprised to see Baekhyun next to the taller boy, grinning brightly at your friend.

“How…” you began to trail off as Chanyeol smiled bashfully at you.

“Um…” Chanyeol began, trying to find the right words to say. “We wanted to say hi.”

You couldn’t help the shocked laugh that left your mouth. Did they really go through all of this trouble just to say a simple hello to some fans?

“Hey,” you replied coyly, still trying to comprehend the situation. “You guys were amazing tonight. We’re really glad you came to our city.”

“No, we should be thanking you for coming,” Chanyeol answered. “We have the best fans.”

After introducing yourselves, things grew quiet although it was not awkward. Both parties wanted to discuss a multitude of topics, but language presented itself as an obstacle.

Regardless of this problem, Chanyeol was still determined to reach out to you. Nervously ruffling his hair, he gathered his courage and prepared to ask you a question that he had hoped you would respond positively to.

“We, um...don’t have a lot of time. Do you have-”

“KakaoTalk?” Baekhyun interrupted rather excitedly as he watched your friend cutely. Extremely flustered by his actions, she looked down at her feet as she fumbled with her fingers.

“I can’t believe I’m so whipped,” she mumbled as you sniggered at her words.

“We do,” you answered truthfully.

You pulled out your cellphone and went to the app before handing it over to the rapper. He did the same, giving you his phone so that you could input your Kakao ID. After the four of you had finished exchanging information, the two boys gave you both quick bows with smiles gracing their faces.

“We have to go. Our manager doesn’t know we’re here,” Chanyeol explained although he wanted to spend more time with you.

“Nah, it’s cool. Have a safe trip home and once again, thank you for everything,” you said nodding in understanding.

“Take care,” Chanyeol replied, winking at you in the process.

“Bye, bye,” Baekhyun sang softly before following his friend back through the doorway.

After they had left, you and your friend turned towards each other with incredulous looks on your faces.

“I can’t believe this just happened,” your friend spoke as she ran her hands through her hair. “Like, this just doesn’t happen to people.”

“Me neither, but it did,” you chuckled, still reeling from what took place a couple of minutes ago. “I just realized…how are we going to talk to them though? We don’t even know Korean that well.”

Your best friend shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, we’re just going to have to learn Korean then, aren’t we? We could also treat the app like Snapchat and share pictures.”

“That’s true,” you agreed as the two of you walked through the hallways and made your way back to the arena. “We need to be really smart about this. We gotta keep this a secret.”

Your friend hummed in approval as you headed towards the building’s exit.

It was completely beyond you as to how everything worked out perfectly for you. You were able to purchase front row tickets to the concert, catch the attention of your bias, and walk away with his KakaoTalk ID. At this point, you were convinced that you were a character in someone’s fanfiction.

And if that just so happened to be the case, you wanted them to keep writing your EXO love story.


End file.
